


Basic Chemistry

by cleo (miri_cleo), futureimperfect



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dubious Consent, F/F, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane counts herself lucky to have as good a friend as Maura, and Maura...really can't help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Warnings for dub!con/non1con depending on how you read it. This fic is definitely an A/U to our other series [Beggining's End...](http://archiveofourown.org/series/4785), and is in no way an additional chapter or continuation of that. It's not precisely a mirror!universe but rather one that is somewhat tilted.
> 
> This fic is loosely inspired by some of the discussion over how @JaneRizzoli and @MauraIsles have a history of drinking a bit on weekends, and Jane doesn't tend to remember much, while Maura seems fairly coherent. We were laughing about it, and it went something like this:
> 
> "Poor Jane, wouldn't it be so wrong if Maura *was* the reason she didn't remember the night before?"
> 
> "Damn...that would be so....but she wouldn't..."
> 
> **Collective pause**
> 
> "We're writing this, aren't we?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> So...with that- here's the outcome. If it helps, you can also blame it on Halloween being around the corner... :)

The second glass had been Maura's suggestion—her pick, something new she'd wanted to try. The beer tasted too bitter, but Jane had been laughing, enjoying herself so much that she hadn't noticed that Maura's glass went half untouched. Maura laughed too, but it was quiet, singular and personal. She had calculated how much time it would take; she knew how long they could linger. She knew once she began to shift her body, her gaze, Jane would respond immediately, making some excuse to get them out, into the night air.

And that was exactly how it happened, exactly as it had the times before. Jane always made the invitation casually, even after the night she had really had too much, the night she pressed Maura against her front door and kissed her. It had been sloppy, desperate, but Maura couldn't forget it the way Jane seemed to have. And after that, Maura had been so desperate to feel her lips again that she had resorted to other measures. Science could be so useful.

"Why don't you let me drive," she had murmured, and for once, Jane hadn't protested. Her eyes were glazed. She mumbled about how she had only had two, how she might have needed to eat something more substantial than peanuts. Maura had only smiled, and she was smiling still when Jane's body was soft and heavy against her as they walked up to her door. The entryway was warm, and so were Jane's lips.

"I'm going to take you upstairs," Maura whispered darkly as she stroked Jane's cheek. The first time they had been at Jane's, and Maura hadn't been completely prepared. Everything hadn't been perfect, but like any experiment, she learned from the results and learned quickly. Here, in Maura's home, Jane was comfortably but she was not completely in her element. And that, Maura realized, was enough to keep any lucid part of Jane's consciousness occupied.

Jane nodded without really hearing what was said. She could feel little besides Maura's arms around her. Someplace in the back of her mind there was a fading recognition—that what was happening couldn't be real, but that it wasn't the first time either. While her mind faltered, growing dim, she just allowed herself to be pulled upstairs and into Maura's bedroom.

And when it seemed like they were there, Maura's lips were suddenly against hers, and Jane tried to respond, kissing her back until the room closed in, and she felt the edge of the mattress meet the backs of her knees. "Maura...what...I don't know..." As much as she meant the words as a protest, she still clung to Maura, still allowed those wandering hands to reach for her clothes.

"Shh," Maura whispered reassuringly as she pulled Jane's shirt off, her bra. It was so easy to push the brunette back, the hard muscles of her shoulders slack against Maura's palms. "Lift your arms." Jane complied with Maura's help, and shivered under her touch as she fastened the cuffs around her wrists. They slid on easily, fitting her form. Before Maura pulled off her pants, she stepped back to look, to take in Jane's drooping eyelids and softly rising chest as she lay prone. Her own heart was pounding wildly as she went back to the bed and kissed the brunette firmly. "You shouldn't overindulge so much, Jane."

"Mmmnn...but...I..." Weakly, Jane tugged at the restraints, trying to understand why she couldn't move her arms. Through her blurred vision, Maura's hair seemed almost to glow in the dim light—tantalizing in front of her, and she tugged again, wanting to touch it to see if she was real.

"Now, Jane, we've been through this...you're to stay put." And Maura had made it so that she would. The tethers were just tight enough to allow Jane to think she wasn't bound. She had done it enough times now to know that each time Jane remembered and forgot in passing waves. Jane would have never consented to this any other way. Maura was reasonably sure of that—sure enough to continue along this path. She though that perhaps if she tried to kiss her again—a simple kiss—Jane might relent, might reciprocate. But she wanted more than kisses.

And Maura thought the pleasure of the rest would dissipate, but it never did. It only grew, and just then, she refused to question that. She shuddered as she ran her palms down Jane's sides, over her hips. She could feel the heat between the brunette's legs, but instead of touching her immediately, she began to toy with her nipples, teasing them roughly.

Jane squirmed, trying to shy away as the twinges of pain worked their way into her consciousness. Her breath increased, and she tugged against the restraints again. Contrasting to the pain though, a new sensation was starting to build, Jane she whimpered as it grew. Unconsciously, she was trying to move her legs in the hope of getting some kind of relief. "That hurts...but please...Maura, please..." It was all so confusing, and she couldn't remember how she'd gotten there or why Maura wasn't helping her, letting her get up.

"I know you like this," Maura purred, blinking sharply as she watched Jane try to focus on her. She kissed her quickly, knowing she would catch Jane off guard, and she delighted in the way Jane tensed but gave in. "That's it..."

What had started in desperation and first ended in a promise to herself never to do it again was now ritual, and Maura ran her hand firmly down Jane's torso, knowing exactly how it would feel but taking her pleasure from it anyway. Rituals sometimes defied science; they spoke of deeper roots, of the human psyche, of desires that sometimes could not be quantified. And now Maura understood that as more than the cold comfort of a fact.

"Are you ready?" she asked, stopping between Jane's legs, twirling the short curls there between her fingers.

Jane could hear little save the sound of her own breath and parted her legs further, muttering under her breath words even she knew she could say but couldn't really understand why. The room was starting to spin, and her body acted on pure instinct and need; she was unaware even that she was nodding even as her lips still quietly protested.

"Good," Maura whispered. "Good, Jane..." She gingerly teased Jane's clit, biting back the urge to moan when she found her fingers immediately slick. "I want to know that you're enjoying yourself..." Her own body was aching, pulsing with desire. She had been waiting all night...since before that really. And it wouldn't end with that night; there would be the sweetness of the morning as well.

Though her eyes had closed and she couldn't really tell where anything was anymore, Jane's breath caught, and she tried to press into the touch. The darkness was complete, and each subtle shift and touch startled her, though her reactions were small, languid. "Mmm...but I don't know...I just....please..."

Maura sucked in a breath of delight as she pushed two fingers into Jane, thrusting into her quickly, hard at first and then softer, slowing. Each change started Jane, but she could not hold it, she could not bring herself to consciousness enough to comprehend exactly what was happening, exactly why she was so pleased. Maura knew this from the times before, but this time she thought she had almost achieved a perfect balance. She smiled each time the brunette's glassy eyes went wide, and finally, as a reward for her own delight, she pressed her thumb to Jane's clit. "I don't know how many more times I can...tolerate this, Jane...really... You should learn to show some restraint." She tried to keep the edge from her voice as she watched Jane nod, acquiescing to whatever Maura would do to her, rocking with her thrusts and moaning wantonly.

"Jane," Maura said, her tone even, commanding as she focused her gaze singularly on the brunette, relishing her struggle. "Jane, I want you to come for me. I want to see you come...now." She kept a firm hand on Jane's hip, holding her body down, forcing her to endure the touch.

Jane's moans grew into a yell of frustration as she felt Maura holding her down. "Maura...I can't...I don't know.." She couldn't focus on anything, but those fingers were still inside of her, still touching her, and it was enough to leave her mind little choice in the matter. Soon her stomach clenched, and Jane started to whimper as the room span even more furiously. She knew it wasn't right—none of it was, but she was still somehow couldn't stop it from happening and it felt so good she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Yes..." Maura was breathless as she leaned close to Jane, lips just nearly touching the brunette's, eyes staring into hers as she touched her until she finished, until her body was still and her arms limp. Then Maura kissed her desperately, forcefully, drawing every moment of it out until she pulled away to take in the sight once more. Her stomach fluttered, and she knew this couldn't be the last time, just as the last couldn't either. She stroked Jane's cheek. "You need your rest..." she whispered as she quickly undid the restraints.

With the slackening of her breath, Jane felt the last of her consciousness fade. She felt warm, heavy, and satisfied. Maura's voice sound so very far away, though Jane was sure she was still close by. She rolled to her side, closing in on herself as her lanky body responded to being freed. "Mmm...Maura...I...I think I had too much to drink. I'm sorry." Jane's voice was small, almost childish, and she coughed quietly as a small sob faded from her.

"Oh, Jane..." Maura pushed the restraints back into their hiding place and pulled the brunette easily into her arms, stroking her soft curls. "It's alright...don't worry..." Her body was tense with the delicious feel of desire, of drawing it out. Maura could have moaned, could have almost let herself go just then. "You'll do better next time, hmm?" she said softly as she kissed the corner of Jane's lips. Jane shuddered and nodded, quickly passing the point of speech. Her fingers lazily brushed at what of Maura's hair she could find, and her breath began to level out.

"That's it..." Maura shivered under the touch, knowing that Jane would wake remorseful, blank, knowing that she would touch her gently to try to make up for it. And she smiled as the brunette's body slacked in her arms, as her mouth opened slightly. "Just sleep...we'll have brunch when you wake up," she said more to herself as she smiled, closing her eyes. "I know you'll like that."

*****

Jane groaned and put her hands over her face, trying to block out the daylight pouring through the windows with her long fingers. Her head was throbbing, and she carefully pulled her hands away, taking stock of herself. She lay still a moment longer—despite the obvious hangover, she seemed intact. _God...what happened last night?_ She rolled over, finally seeing the familiar room around her.

 _Maura's guest room…_ The room was quiet, empty save her and a glass of water next to two aspirin—at least she assumed that's what they were- on the nightstand. _Shit, I must have been a mess last night, hopefully Maura wasn't too upset. I hope I didn't do anything I won't be able to live down._ Slowly, she sat up and reached for the glass, noticing for the first time she was dressed in some of Maura's nightclothes. They were nicer than anything Jane owned, but a little short here and there.

She let out a breath, and listened, hearing faint noises from downstairs, and could just catch the scent of breakfast being made. Jane put her head back in her hands for a moment, waiting on the edge of the bed for the water to settle in her stomach. She traced her memory for anything beyond Maura looking concerned, and saying they should leave the bar. Jane was coming up blank. _This keeps happening, I need to count my drinks better next time...but I thought I did. Maybe work is getting to me...maybe I need to get more sleep._. In spite of her growing embarrassment, Jane stood cautiously and started downstairs. Her shoulders were sore, and she cringed at what display she might have made the night before to account for that. It was a wonder Maura still put up with her at this point.

Maura finished cutting the strawberries and bent to slip one to Bass. She could hear Jane beginning to move around, and she smiled to herself. It hadn't been easy the first time she had moved her to guest room, but she had grown accustomed to it. Now, she was dressed and bacon was sizzling, almost finished, and she was just about to start the waffles. "Jane," she called pleasantly, "breakfast."

Jane tried to clear her head enough to smile at Maura. People who could be that put together before noon always slightly unsettled her, but she made an exception for Maura. She slipped onto a stool at the kitchen island, still trying to push the last fog from her perception. The food smelled amazing, and she slowly started to realize how hungry she was. Absentmindedly, Jane watched Maura start to pour the waffle batter, feeling uneasy though Maura seemed not to be at all upset, "Listen, Maura, I'm sorry about...whatever happened last night." She glanced out the window and back, "I guess I had more to drink than I thought...and just…I hope I wasn't too much trouble. I honestly don't remember a whole lot." Jane tried a small smile again, though she still was still slightly mortified at her lack of memory.

"You know..." Maura began as she pulled the waffle off of the iron and began to heap food on Jane's plate, "I worry about you..." She slid it across to her and smiled, her eyes wide and concerned. Of course she worried about Jane; she cared for her. But it had gotten to the point where she couldn't help how she wanted her, where she couldn't stop. And it was best that Jane didn't remember too much and that she barely believed anything she did. "But you don't need to apologize." She let her voice drop, sounding sweet but almost disappointed as she poured Jane juice she'd squeezed herself. "These things happen."

Jane reached for the glass thankfully, putting her hand to her forehead as she took a gulp. Her headache was mercifully fading, no doubt due to whatever Maura had left for her. "God, Maura I think I owe you. I'm surprised you even go out with me anymore." Jane hated to think of what might have happened if she'd been alone. She set the glass back down, and cautiously rolled her wrists, noticing for the first time that they were sore. "Do I even want to know what happened to my arms?"

Maura laughed lightly as she traced her fingers along the sharp bone in Jane's wrist. She nearly shuddered thinking of the night before and the nights before that, of the way the cuffs fit Jane's wrists perfectly now. "You know I don't keep track of every little thing you do when we're out, but..." she paused, looking up and into Jane's dark eyes, the same eyes that had been drooping and imploring hours before, "you know I wouldn't stop going with you just because of a few mishaps." She kept her fingers where they were, deliberately brushing her thumb over the back of Jane's hand, touch light enough to be construed as simply friendly, concerned. "I just wish...wish you had more self control, Jane."

Nodding, Jane gave Maura a small smile, and took a moment to return the comforting touch. Maura was always so understanding, and it made Jane feel that much more guilty. "Don't worry—I'm not letting it get that bad again anytime soon." She picked up her fork, and took a bite of her food, chewing before glancing back at Maura, "I promise Maura, really. And as usual, the waffles are amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Maura murmured, her smile something between distracted and dreamy. She pulled her hand away and fixed her own plate, her eyes continuously going to Jane, to her tousled hair and the dark circles under her eyes. Had someone else done this, Maura would have held her, would have comforted her, but she wanted nothing more in that moment to do it again and again. She had replayed it in her mind over and over as she lay in bed touching herself once Jane was asleep, and even now, she was feeling the pain of arousal. "We'll just have to try again next week," she said casually, already knowing that it would be the same, delicious circumstance all over again.

[ ](http://statcounter.com/free_hit_counter.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Transcendence Degree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158602) by [cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo), [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect)




End file.
